Azani Blackheart (Quest)
:This article is about the quest, if you want to see the article about the NPC, see Azani Blackheart (NPC) Faction: Fighter's Guild Prerequisites: More Unfinished Business Next Quests: The Wandering Scholar and The Fugitives Quest giver: Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol Reward: One point of fame, loot from ruins and Blackheart. Background Information Modryn Oreyn needs help finding out more about the Blackwood Company and their shady dealings. Walkthrough Modryn Oreyn tells you that a job needs to be done off the record. You are to help him investigate the Blackwood Company. He believes that they have conspired against the Fighter's Guild. He also says that he believes that there is something not right about the Blackwood Company. They accept any contract and do anything to complete it. For instance, in the recent Azani Blackheart mission, the Fighter's Guild tried to recover an artifact from Azani for a mage named Argoth with the help of twenty men. Five survived. The Blackwood Company then took over and finished the job. However, recently Argoth died and the artifact went missing, which could mean the company made a deal with Azani Blackheart. He tells you to meet him at the Leyawiin Fighters Guild. Once in Leyawiin, he will tell you to go with him to Arpenia, some Ayleid Ruins north of Leyawiin to see if you two can find any evidence against the Blackwood Company. Arpenia Head to Arpenia, and help Oreyn clear the ruins. There are but a few rats and mudcrabs. Note that Oreyn is an essential character, so do not worry about him dying. Oreyn will be of great value when fighting Azani Blackheart. Once the ruins are cleared, talk to Oreyn. Sometimes Oreyn won't talk about Blackheart even after the ruins are cleared. When this happens try going into the room were there is a platform that raises itself to some spikes; there you should be able to talk with him, otherwise just reload your last save. He will tell you that his suspicions are true, and that the Blackwood Company must have made a deal with Azani Blackheart to move his base of operations to Atatar, slightly northeast of Arpenia. He tells you to follow him there. When he walks into the room with the block trap that brings you up to the spike ceiling, he sometimes steps on it and gets stuck. It'll keep going up and down. Just reload again to save time. If you run ahead of him, he will stop moving, so it's best just to follow him to Atatar. This will take some time, as he walks pretty slowly. (This would be a good time to level up some of those spells. Or if you don't mind getting a bounty you can attack him, get him to chase you and then run to the ruins, then yield too him and he will stop attacking you.) Another trick that works well is to just push him there by running into him Atatar Having followed Oreyn to Atatar, begin clearing it. This ruin is filled with bandits. On the fourth level, Atatar Loria, you will find Azani Blackheart. Kill him and grab the ring. You can go directly to Oreyn and confirm his suspicions about the Blackwood Company. Give him the ring to complete the quest and advance to the next rank in the Fighter's Guild. Oreyn doesn't give you an official reward, since this mission is off-the-record, however both ruins have plenty of loot in them, especially Atatar. Blackheart wears a full suit of Elven Armor minus the helm, and wields an enchanted claymore called Sinweaver. *'Warning!' (XBOX): If you forget to get Blackheart's ring, Oreyn will eventually wander off and you will never be able to proceed further in the Fighters Guild (the ring disappears with Blackheart's body). *'Another warning!:' If Oreyn gets stuck on the floor trap in Arpenia, DO NOT leave without Oreyn travelling to Atatar with you. If you complete the Atatar Quest with Oreyn still stuck in Arpenia, your Fighters Guild quest line will not continue. 'Notes:' Near Azani, there is an Average lock chest, which has 100-200 gold inside. Several other semi-high value items are scattered on the shelves near this chest. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest through to talking about Blackheart in Oreyn's house: :Oreyn would like to speak more about duties, once I am promoted to the next rank. :I went to Modryn Oreyn to ask about duties, but he told me he had no "official" duties. However, he asked me to meet him at his house later tonight. :I met Modryn Oreyn at his house, as he requested. He told me a story about Azani Blackheart, Vitellus Donton's death, and the Blackwood Company's current involvement. He would like me to go with him now to find out what really happened. If you choose to delay the quest by refusing to help Oreyn: :I've told Oreyn that I will not accompany him in investigating how the Blackwood Company fulfilled the Azani Blackheart contract. If you accepted Oreyn's contract: :I am to meet Oreyn at the Fighters Guild in Leyawiin. From there, we will travel to Arpenia to look for Azani Blackheart. After searching the ruins of Arpenia: :We've searched the ruins of Arpenia, and the place is deserted. There are no corpses, no signs of battle. Oreyn believes that the entire story was made up by the Blackwood Company, that perhaps they paid off Azani Blackheart to move his base of operations. Oreyn suggests we search nearby Ayeleid ruins, and knows of one to the northeast. After defeating Blackheart: :Oreyn and I have found and defeated Azani Blackheart. After you pick up the ring: :Oreyn wishes to make sure people know who truly defeated the great warrior, and recognize the lies of the Blackwood Company. Oreyn would like me to give him Azani Blackheart's Ring as proof of our accomplishments here today. Once you have given Oreyn the ring that Blackheart had on him and complete the quest: :I have given the ring to Oreyn. This will allow him to prove that it was the Fighters Guild who finally defeated Azani Blackheart. Category: Fighters Guild quests Category: Quests Category: Quests that start in Chorrol